


Smelling Forgiveness

by lightwalker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwalker/pseuds/lightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-KKBB, drabble and three-quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smelling Forgiveness

Always, when a team member is sick, Ianto makes them soup. More silently and discretely than his daily miracles with espresso, he will slip into an apartment kitchen, departing quickly but leaving an extra box of tissues and a container of minestrone or miso with dumplings or tomato and chicken still piping hot and spicy with paprika. Gwen, back from a bout of the flu, once promise to make Owen stop the 'tea boy' teasing if only Ianto would give her his recipe for basmati with lemongrass.

So when Jack hears the pop of a thermos lid and the soft, steady footsteps across the rooftop where he has sequestered himself to watch city and sea while he waits for Hart's time loop to close, he takes a grateful breath. As he inhales the rich scents mushrooms and thyme and fall squash he realizes that this is far beyond the awkward consent during last night's search. Ianto has seen in him the pain of his lost year, and is granting him a chance to heal.


End file.
